Safe
by faithinthecharm
Summary: A Faith/Dean crossover. Faith and Dean reflect on a shared past, while getting ready for a fight. Rated T for language


**Title:** Safe  
**Fandom:** Supernatural/BtVS & Angel  
**Characters/Pairings:** Dean/Faith,

**Word Count:** 660  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this stuff, because Eliza isn't in SPN  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Summary:** Faith and Dean reflect on a shared past, while getting ready for a fight

**Author's Notes:** Inspired by the faith/dean war on my personal journal with Bella who is also my lovely beta.

**Faith**

This is weird, even after so long she's no used to this. She doesn't lead people, that's B's job. She doesn't fit into places or with people, she's alone. And she swears she used to like it that way.

Him, he's different, all about the killing, but whatever he says he's more about family. Protecting those he cares about while trying to make it look like he doesn't give a fuck. Sometimes he can even kid himself he really doesn't, but she knows he does and that makes her feel safe. Always has. That's what's weird. She's still not used to feeling safe, and she expected if she ever did she'd get bored and bail.

And yet, here she still was. How long was it now? Five years? Six? She could never keep them straight in her mind.

All she knew as she watched the dim glow from the street light play across the stubbled plains of his face was that here, with him, she felt safe.

'He's looking more like his Daddy every year, the dear departed John Winchester. He'd raised them well, his boys. He'd be proud.' she thought. She knew she was, she reflected, as she spun the ring on her finger. A chunky circle of platinum to match the one on his, no girly shit, paid for on someone else's credit card. Useful for hitting people with, as well as being a badge of belonging. Belonging to a family. Safe.

Outside the motel a trash bin clattered and a low moan cut the air. She was up in an instant, Dean a second later. She watched him pull his jeans over naked skin. It was almost a shame, then, he grabbed his gun and started to move. Who said safe was boring?

**Dean**

After the sound woke him, he pulled on his jeans and watched her move.

His girl. He knew every scar on her skin, and after so long their stories were as familiar to him as his own. The scar on her belly made him flinch inwardly every time he saw it, but he'd never let her see. It spoke to him of her past, of a time when he wasn't there to protect her and of a future they could never have.

Not that they talked about such things. If he ever suggested she needed his protection she'd kick his ass with those black biker boots he loved to watch her take off.

As for the future, they didn't think about that. They joked about the fact that there were probably lil' Winchesters out there, the amount Dean had whored around before… before what? Even last year when they'd swapped rings in front of a guy that made it legally binding, they'd pretended that it was so her name would change, adding another layer of protection against the cops, though swapping Lehane for Winchester wasn't saying much. And the woman who'd inflicted that scar had been there. She hadn't said sorry.

He remembered the pain of finding out about 'never', of not being able to talk to her about it, because they'd never wanted it until it was taken away, of her disappearing and finding her the next day surrounded by the dust of a nest full of dead vampires, bleeding and howling her pain like an animal. Of how much that memory still hurt and how much finding her gone had scared him. Of how that memory, and a thousand others, still make him want to keep her safe.

But safe doesn't suit his girl, he realises not for the first time, as he sees the gleam in Faith's eyes as she gets ready for the fight. He pulls on a shirt and tries to make it look like he's not staring, but she catches him and grins.

"You ready, Snowflake?" She asks, grinning wickedly.

He laughs at the nickname she stuck him with from the first day they met "Always."


End file.
